seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Vanderbergerk
"Don't Switch me off" Personality He is a very nervous, self-conciouss man, who has trouble talking to people about generally everything. He has almost no social skills. He has a tendency to do everyone elses work without asking. Background He graduated with Bveress from the Shino academy roughly 600 years ago. Instead of becoming a seated officer, he decided to be stationed as a shinigami in the Human World to protect them from hollows. There he met his future wife, with only 4 years of meeting each other, became married. 2 years after their marriage, they decided to have a child. 13 weeks into the pregnancy his wife miscarried and her uterus was left in a state in which she could no longer concieve a child. 4 years after that his wife died from an arrancar and he continued with his shinigami duties. Appearance A man looking roughly in his early 30's. He has shoulder length, messy black hair and a goatee. He wears black leather gloves and stands roghly about 6'4. He has causcasion skin, brown eyes. He has a slim figure. Plot After recieving an invitation to Ex-Captain Bveress' funeral. He discussed with the captain about a seated position in Squad 13. From there he became the 5th seat of squad 13. He basically lived in those barracks, doing everyones paperwork allowing everyone to enjoy there day, doing more physical activities. After a few weeks, the now captain Hinata Banteki confronted him and ordered him to open up, of course refusing, she eventually triggered something that forced him to open up. Forcing him to take the day off, he bought a Kitsune and named it Kyokun, this animal now takes up a fair amount of time distracting him from his work on occasion. Zanpakuto Unreleased: When unreleased, he has two blades, a Katana with a black blade, and a Nodachi with a thin, circular blade. Release Command: En garde, raise your sword and fight, Strike at thee with all thou might Grande lame de coupe From the tip of his blades, a dark sludge oozes over them, when the sludge clears, the katana has morphed into a black rapier and the nodachi, a bright golden Foil. Shikai Abilities: 1) Grande obscurité: Enveloppes the sword in a dark energy, all the dark energy goes straight towards the tip, from there I slam the blade into the ground, causing a dark geysers to erupt from the ground chasing the opponent for 10 metres. 2) Puissance supérieure: I extend my second blade, when the attack, be it a cero or a large blast of reitsu, touches the tip, it will bisect the move like Szalaporro with Peche's and Dondachakka's cero. 3) Dernier se tenir debout: All blades in the area begin to emit a black aura. From here, the true game of fencing begins. With each strike, the enemy is thrown several feet backwards, unable to regain his balance until he reaches a certain distance. This lasts up to 5 times until finally, on the fifth strike, the opponent is caught in a mass paralysis, this generally indicates the end of the battle. Bankai: クリムゾン谷 Kurimuzon tani Upon releasing, a deep red mist begins to flood outside of the sheathes of my swords. Representing my social reclusiveness, the mist does nothing at the moment. Depression: Inside the mist, forms a mist skull which then is sent after the opponent. The skull traps the opponent in it's mouth, as soon as the skull bites down it disappears in a foggy mist. The mist then forms a large dome around the opponent. In the dome, the opponent is flooded with negative emotions, for each time they snap at be it a dark thought, bad memory or possible outcome in the future, they get a deep cut, if cut 5 times they plummet into a deep sadness, forcing them to give up the fight. If they however manage to repel the dark thoughts with happier thoughts, then the dome disappears and begins to wrap itself around me again. Anger: The mist collects around me into a ball and then implodes. The implosion knocks the opponent several feet away. From the ball I come out with new weapons, the foil has turned into a joust and the rapier into a more a dark twisted long sword. In what was once a calm and tactical fighting style, I instead adopt a more aggressive fighting style. The mist has turned into large pillars acting as boundaries, if the opponent steps out of these boundaries, the mist takes away from the pillars and turn into sharp gales of air, cutting the opponent and throwing them back into the arena. I can throw the joust at my opponent and have it return to my hand since it is constantly attached to the red mist of my sheathe. Love: The mist turns into liquid, forming an ocean. The fight has ended and everything is to be washed away. The red water nullifies pain. The waters waves differ, at times it can turn into a large wave, or there could be no waves at all. Although the water slows down everyone it touches and limits their potential, although over time the water will start an opposite effect and start act as an increase to just about everything. If blood is spilled into the water, the water turns black and large waves start to envelope and ripples start to form, this stops when the ocean chooses it too, this can mean heartbreak or abuse.